MY LOVELY
by monggu kai
Summary: Hubungan nya dengan Chanyeol tak jelas dalam ikatan seperti apa. Pria itu mengatakan mencintainya, tapi mengapa ia dekat dengan banyak wanita? SEKUEL "UMBRELLA GIRL" CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI...


**My Lovely **

Pair : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

GS KAI

Rated : T+ (sedikit adegan mature)

**WARNING !**

**Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca, Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd.**

**Alur datar, banyak typo, garing dan membosankan. **

**Yang tak berminat membaca Kai GS, deskripsi bertele-tele, benci dengan words panjang disarankan tak membaca cerita ini dan silahkan EXIT! **

**Ini fic hutang saya sama reader yang saya janjikan. fic yang lainnya sabar aja untuk menantikannya. **

.

**ENJOY**

Kai memasak dengan hati kesal. Entah bagaimana rasa saus spaghetti ini nanti, ia tak peduli bagaimana rasanya. Ia tak akan ambil pusing bagaimana nanti Park Chanyeol mengomentarinya. Yang penting ia sudah mau memasakkannya dan harusnya pria itu tak banyak protes.

Ia tambah kesal saat lagi-lagi mendengar suara tawa pria itu di depan televisi. Dengan cekatan ia mencampurkan mie spaghetti itu dengan saus nya. Kai segera membawanya ke hadapan Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah menghentikan tawanya melihat acara pertandingan tinju.

"Kau tahu, petinju Amerika itu agresif sekali menyerang lawannya. Tapi dengan sekali pukulan _jab_ ia langsung KO tak bisa berdiri"

Kai masih diam tak mengomentari dan berniat memberikan respon.

Chanyeol segera menikmati makan malamnya yang ia paksa Kai memasaknya. Chanyeol menyuapkan spaghetti itu ke mulutnya. Saat satu suapan berhasil ia telan, ia berhenti sejenak seperti berpikir. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia santai saja melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau mau?"

Chanyeol menawarkan makanannya pada Kai yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang" Jawab Kai cepat

"Agar kau tahu rasanya"

Pria muda itu membawa satu sendok ke depan mulutnya. Kai menghindar tanda tak mau memakannya. Tapi Chanyeol makin mendekatinya agar Kai menerima suapan itu. Kai akhirnya memajukan mulutnya ingin memakan suapan itu daripada terus dipaksa.

"Oh tidak….tidak. Jangan dimakan Kai, ini rasanya payah sekali. Awalnya aku ingin mengerjai mu. Tapi aku lupa ada anakku di perut mu. Nanti ia merasa terganggu karena spaghetti ini. Maafkan appa ya sayang"

Park Chanyeol mengelus-elus perut Kai dengan sayang. Kai terdiam beberapa saat mencerna arti ucapan beruntun Chanyeol.

Kai makin tambah kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol. Sejak ia memberitahukan kehamilannya pada Pria itu, kadar gila pria itu bertambah saja dimatanya. Pertama, Chanyeol tak berhenti tersenyum dan tertawa setiap melihat dirinya.

"**Aku benar-benar lelaki perkasa" **

Kalimat seperti itu sangat muak ia dengar dari pria itu yang merasa bangga dengan ulahnya. Awalnya Kai senang karena Chanyeol sangat menerima kehamilannya. Tapi semakin kesini sikap senangnya berubah.

Kedua, ia menjadi _overprotektif_ dengan apa yang ia lakukan karena takut membahayakan bayi nya. Pria itu tak pernah memperhatikannya, karena ia sibuk mengkhawatirkan bayinya. Ia sangat kesal karena Chanyeol yang berlebihan menanggapi kehamilannya.

Ketiga. Pria itu lebih senang berbicara dengan perutnya daripada dengan Kai sendiri. Padahal bayi dalam kandungannya masih berbentuk janin 4 minggu yang cara kerja jantung nya baru berkembang dan belum sepenuhnya sempurna. Tapi pria itu bilang ia ingin terus berbicara pada anaknya yang baru memiliki otak dan tulang belakang agar anak nya menyukai nya daripada Kai.

Park Chanyeol tiga hari lalu pergi ke Korea, setelah tiba disana ia langsung menghubungi Kai dan mengatakan ia sangat rindu. Setelah ia pulang ke Jepang, ia langsung menuju apartemen Kai dan menciumi perutnya yang rata berkali-kali dan mengatakan _"appa rindu sekali pada mu anak ku"_

Lalu kapan pria itu rindu padanya?. Kapan pria itu perhatian padanya?. Kai mengakui dirinya sangat cemburu dengan calon bayinya sendiri.

Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol memberi perhatian padanya juga. Mengucapkan kata cinta secara langsung seperti dua minggu lalu yang ia ucapkan di televisi, menciumi bibirnya dan memuji kalau ia gadis yang seksi, dan ia ingin perhatian pria itu padanya walau dengan kata-kata ejekan. Ia rindu pria itu yang menggodanya dan ia amat merindukan sentuhan hangat pria itu di tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa? diam dan banyak melamun tak baik saat hamil. Jika kau punya masalah ceritakan sekarang, aku tak ingin terjadi hal buruk dengan anakku di dalam sana"

"Tidak ada"

Kai membaca majalah dan membiarkan Chanyeol memakan spaghetti kacau buatannya.

"Kau benar-benar payah memasak. Bagaimana nasib anak ku nanti jika ia butuh makanan?. Kau harus belajar memasak besok-besok"

"Aku tak ada waktu. Aku sibuk kuliah dan berada di sirkuit"

"Berhenti lah menjadi _umbrella girl._ Setelah kehamilan mu berusia lima bulan, kau juga harus cuti kuliah. Diam di apartemen dan banyaklah istirahat. Kandungan mu bisa lemah jika kau terlalu lelah. Jangan sampai anak ku kenapa-napa di dalam sana"

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar"

Kai meletakkan majalahnya begitu saja di meja dan pergi ke kamarnya. Chanyeol yang masih mengunyah makanannya tak ambil pusing.

"Wanita hamil memang sensitif dan merepotkan. Ya Tuhan, masih ada 8 bulan lagi" desah Chanyeol

Ia melanjutkan acara makannya dan kembali asyik dengan pertunjukan adu tinju di depannya.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol terlihat sibuk sendiri pagi ini. Kai yang baru selesai mandi terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang panik. Entah siapa yang ditelpon pria itu pagi ini. Tapi kelihatannya pria itu serius sekali.

"Aku akan segera ke sana" ucap Chanyeol

Kai masih diam berdiri di dekat pintu kamar mandi saat Chanyeol memasukkan benda-benda miliknya ke dalam tas ransel.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku sibuk hari ini. Mungkin aku tak kemari untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Sampai jumpa"

Jawab Chanyeol sambil cepat berjalan keluar. Kai bisa mendengar suara sepatu Chanyeol yang terdengar berlari ke ruang tamu dan keluar dari apartemennya.

"Apa yang di lakukannya hingga ia terburu-buru begitu?"

Kai melepas handuk yang membalut rambut nya yang basah dan bermaksud mengeringkannya. Tapi belum sempat ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, suara jejak kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar kembali menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol nampak habis baru berlari dan terengah lelah.

"Ada apa ? ada yang tertinggal?" Kai bertanya untuk memastikan.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya.

Kai memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya pelan dan memberinya ciuman. Pria yang sekarang menghisap bibirnya ini selalu berhasil membuat ciuman mereka terkesan bergairah. Terasa basah, nikmat dan hangat. Kai merasa waktu terlalu cepat berlalu saat lidah Chanyeol sudah keluar dari mulutnya. Tak bisakah Chanyeol memperlama ciuman mereka?

"_Baby_, aku pergi bekerja dulu. Jangan nakal saat aku pergi"

Chanyeol mencium bagian perut Kai tiga kali dan berlari pergi lagi.

Kai tersenyum dan mengelus perut nya.

"Dia perhatian juga"

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol kembali ke apartemen milik Kai setelah empat hari pergi dari sana. Pindah kelas ke GP 250 CC ternyata jauh lebih berat dari yang diperkirakannya. Apalagi tim pabrikan yang kini menaunginya adalah pabrikan terkenal di Jepang. Mereka selalu masuk dalam tiga besar juara konstruktor tiap akhir musim. Jadi dua pembalap yang ada di bawah naungannya harus mampu bekerja sama mengeruk poin dalam setiap seri balap nya. Pabrikan besar menjamin nya mendapat dukungan setingan mesin dan konstruksi motor yang jauh lebih baik dari pada tim satelit. Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang adalah ia harus mendapat banyak tekanan. Baik dari tim nya, media dan dirinya sendiri.

Predikat pembalap _rookie_ terbaik yang dibawanya atas pencapaian _impresif _nya di musim lalu menjadikan ia mendapat sorotan media tentang kelayakannya tim nya berani merekrut nya sebagai pembalap. Mengapa tim nya nekat merekrutnya yang tergolong hijau di kelas GP?. Itu menjadi tekanan tersendiri tentang uji kelayakan dirinya pada kalangan luas. Ia juga mendapat tekanan dari timnya untuk mengulangi catatan luar biasanya musim lalu, dan ia merasa kurang siap dengan semua perubahan sistem dan regulasi di kelas 250 CC.

Ia merasa tertekan setelah menjalani 3 kali sesi latihan dengan mesin baru nya. Hasil catatan waktunya jauh tertinggal dari pembalap utama mereka. Tentu saja hasil uji coba internal tim nya itu membuat nya malu. Ia merasa _medioker _di banding rekannya yang berasal dari Spanyol itu. Menjadi pekerjaan rumah yang sangat berat baginya sekarang untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan mesin tunggangan barunya. Masih ada satu bulan lebih lagi sebelum seri perdana kembali di mulai. Ia harus berusaha keras dalam sisa waktu itu untuk dapat beradaptasi.

Menemui gadis seksinya sekarang mungkin bisa membuat nya terhibur. Tak masalah hanya sambutan wajah masam lucu gadis itu nanti. Kim Kai memang gadis cuek tapi terlalu manis untuk di lewatkan.

"Aku pulang!" ucapnya dengan suara riang.

"Ibu maafkan aku, aku menyukai nya. Hiks….hiks….hiks…"

"Dasar gadis bodoh! siapa yang mengajari mu untuk melawan kata-kata ibu hah?"

"Maafkan aku….."

Chanyeol terkejut ada seorang ahjuma memukuli punggung gadis seksinya. Matanya tak senang karena Kai menangis meminta ampun pada wanita itu.

"Ahjuma, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol menghentikan wanita paruh baya yang nampak masih muda itu memukul Kai.

Wanita itu berhenti dan menatap tajam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat disana ada juga Suho yang dikatakan Kai adalah kakak tirinya. Mungkin ahjuma kejam ini adalah ibu Kai, Kim Heechul.

Ia melihat Suho menenangkan Kai yang sekarang belum berhenti menangis.

"Apa ini pria kurang ajar yang sudah merusak hidup mu itu?"

Tunjuk Heechul ke arah Chanyeol.

Kai diam saja sambil terisak pelan.

"Ibu, dia tidak…."

"Ya, tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya terhadap puteri mu nyonya. Jadi ku pikir sekarang tak ada lagi masalah. Jadi yang sekarang kau lakukan terhadap ibu dari anak ku tak perlu. Kejam sekali memukul puteri mu dengan tangan mu sendiri. Apa kau tak punya belas kasih?"

"Aku sudah menduga puteri ku yang bodoh ini pasti sudah mabuk dengan wajah tampan mu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa buta menyerahkan dirinya pada pria tak punya sopan santun seperti mu?. Kau tidak tahu bicara dengan siapa?" ucap Heechul penuh penekanan.

"Aku sedang bicara dengan Nyonya Kim Heechul yang otoriter dan suka mengekang apa yang diinginkan anak-anaknya. Ia wanita yang selalu mengatur apa yang di lakukan anaknya hingga anaknya melakukan pemberontakan diam-diam di belakangnya. Benar kan?"

Kai memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol agar pria itu tak melawan ibunya. Ia bolak-balik meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya dan mengelengkan kepala. Tentu saja isyarat itu tak akan berlaku pada pria "masa bodoh" seperti Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar anak muda yang tidak punya kepribadian baik. Pasti orang tua mu tak pernah mengajarkan tata krama pada mu"

"Orang tua ku selalu mengajarkan banyak hal baik pada ku. Hanya saja memang aku yang mempunyai sikap seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol santai menimpali.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan mu. Semenjak puteri ku mengenal mu catatan absen di kampusnya buruk, dia sudah berani membawa mu tinggal bersama nya dan sekarang dia hamil. Itu melebihi kabar bahwa kiamat sebentar lagi datang pada ku. Puteri ku tolol sekali mau menyerahkan dirinya pada pemuda berandalan seperti mu. Kau pikir aku senang Kai hamil anak dari orang terkenal seperti mu?"

"Berhenti menyalahkan dan menyebut ibu calon anak ku tolol nyonya. Dia tak bersalah apapun tentang ini semua. Aku mengaku aku lah yang salah disini. Aku memang pemuda brengsek dan berandalan. Aku tak punya moral baik seperti standar mu, aku juga tak pintar secara akademik seperti kau yang duta besar. Tapi aku adalah seorang pria yang tahu artinya bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatan ku. Puteri mu sekarang adalah tanggungan ku. Kau tak perlu pusing mengatur nya dan mengkhawatirkannya karena aku akan menjaga nya seumur hidup ku dengan taruhan nyawa ku" Ucap Chanyeol serius.

Kai tertegun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol pada ibunya.

Sedangkan Heechul makin menatap benci Chanyeol dan terlihat sangat geram.

"Kalian pikir yang kalian lakukan sekarang benar?. Dua orang remaja yang beranjak dewasa tinggal bersama? dimana moral kalian?. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang tahu anakku seperti mu Kai?"

Heechul memijat keningnya sendiri dan terlihat lelah.

"Ibu, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Suho yang dari tadi khawatir melihat ibunya marah-marah pada Kai dan sekarang menghadapi pemuda yang tak kalah keras kepala seperti Kai juga.

"Kau lihat Suho perbuatan adik mu yang tolol ini kan? mulai sekarang berhenti membelanya"

Kai menunduk karena terus disalahkan ibunya.

"Aku tak percaya kau begitu tolol Kai. Mengapa kau mengulangi kesalahan seperti ibu?. Kenapa kau memilih pria yang lebih brengsek dari ayah mu yang brengsek?. Apa ini balasan mu untuk ku yang telah menceraikan ayah mu dulu?"

"Tidak bu"

"Sekarang kemasi barang mu dan ikut ibu pulang ke Korea. Tak ada gunanya kau kuliah disini"

"Dia akan tetap disini bersama ku nyonya. Dia milik ku sekarang. Jadi kau tak punya hak mengatur dan memaksa nya seperti ini di depan ku"

"Hey bocah, aku ini ibunya. Terserah pada ku akan melakukan apa padanya karena aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk nya. Aku tak akan membiarkan nya tinggal bersama mu yang akan terus merusak nya. Dan dia bukan milik mu"

Suho bingung sekali sekarang, ia tak bisa membantu Kai karena di satu sisi Kai pun salah. Sedangkan ibu tirinya ini merasa apa yang di lakukannya selalu benar.

"Dia milik ku karena ada anak nya di dalam perut nya"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menggugurkan anak nya agar kau tak bisa mengklaim apapun atas dirinya bocah. Dia akan sepenuhnya kembali menjadi puteri ku yang manis, penurut dan melanjutkan kuliahnya dengan benar"

"Kau akan mati di tangan ku atau minimal mendekam di penjara jika berani menyentuh dan menyakitinya. Ayah ku seorang Pengacara dan ibu ku seorang hakim. Mudah bagi ku untuk menyeret mu dari kekuasaan mu nyonya Kim Heechul. Berani menyentuh tubuh Kai untuk melangkah keluar apartemen ini, aku akan memberi pelajaran pada mu"

Tiga orang yang ada di depan Chanyeol itu tampak terkejut dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Heechul tak habis pikir, mengapa menuju hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 45 ini ia harus mengalami guncangan akibat perbuatan puterinya dengan pemuda yang sangat brengsek ini.

"Pilih sekarang, ikut aku tanpa paksaan atau tetap disini bersama pria berandal ini?"

Chanyeol melihat Kai yang menatapnya dalam dan kemudian menundukkan kepala.

"Jawab aku cepat !" bentak Heechul sangat keras.

Chanyeol kaget luar biasa wanita ini membentak Kai seperti itu. Ia memperhatikan Suho dan Kai yang tampak tak panik dengan suara keras wanita ini. Ia menduga dua orang itu sudah puas di bentak oleh ibu mereka. Atau mungkin wanita ini sudah biasa mengomel seperti ini di rumah mereka.

"Aku ingin bersama nya" jawab Kai pelan tak berani menatap wajah ibunya.

Kim Heechul ingin sekali membenturkan kepala puterinya ke dinding agar sadar dengan pilihan nya yang bodoh. Tapi melihat situasi dan anaknya yang keras kepala ini ia tahu tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Pertahankan lah ketololan mu itu seumur hidup mu"

Heechul mengambil _clutch bag _nya di meja dan menatap benci pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tak akan ku lepaskan"

Heechul berjalan cepat keluar apartemen itu meninggalkan Kai yang masih menunduk, Chanyeol yang kembali tersulut api amarah dan Suho yang tersenyum pada Kai.

"Maaf kan oppa membiarkan ibu memukul mu. Oppa juga kecewa pada mu, tapi semua sudah terjadi. Jadi jaga kesehatan mu selama disini, nanti aku sesekali akan menjenguk mu kalau ada waktu dengan Kyungsoo"

Kai mengangguk saja.

Suho menatap Park Chanyeol yang hanya di kenalnya sebagai pembalap itu dengan pandangan keras.

Chanyeol tahu pria ini pun marah padanya karena sudah menghamili adiknya.

"Selamat bergabung di keluarga kami Park Chanyeol" ucap Suho sambil berlalu.

Chanyeol pikir ia akan mendapat pukulan minimal di wajahnya dari Suho. Lalu apa maksud perkataan pria itu tadi ?

_CHANKAI_

Kai tak keluar kamar nya setelah tujuh jam ibunya pulang dari apartemennya. Chanyeol kasihan juga melihatnya dan tak berniat mengganggu gadis itu yang sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya. Tapi ini sudah malam sekali, jadi ia memutuskan bicara dan mungkin "mengganggu" gadis itu agar tak terlalu sedih akibat amarah ibunya.

Kai ternyata sudah duduk ada di ranjang dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ia bersiap tidur.

"Jangan tidur dulu sebelum makan"

Kai meliriknya tapi diam saja.

"Anak ku pasti lapar di dalam sana dan menangis. Kau jangan jadi ibu kejam begitu"

"Dia tak lapar"

Chanyeol menempelkan telinganya ke perut Kai dan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Tapi dia mengadu pada ku "_appa aku ingin susu_" begitu katanya"

"Kau bohong"

"Kau tidak lihat bentuk telinga ku ini unik?. Telinga ku ini telinga peri, jadi aku bisa mendengar suara ruh, malaikat sampai suara setan sekalipun" jawab Chanyeol pamer

Kai tersenyum mendengar bualan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu buatkan aku tiga gelas susu sekarang. Aku tak ingin makan nasi atau apapun yang mengenyangkan"

"Tunggu disini dulu, okey?"

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum imut.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas susu putih ke kamar.

"Ini cepat minum"

Kai tersenyum saat Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyerahkan segelas susu padanya.

"Terima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan tadi"

"Aku memang sudah seharusnya bertanggung jawab pada mu kan?"

"Aku berterima kasih karena sudah mengalahkan ibu. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat ibu kalah dalam berdebat dengan seseorang dan dengan berani melawan ibu"

"Pasti sekarang ibu mu sedang merencanakan balas dendam pada ku karena kata-kata ku. Aku harus waspada ke depannya" ucap Chanyeol yakin.

"Kau berprasangka buruk pada ibu ku"

"Aku masih ingat bagaimana raut kebenciannya pada ku sebelum pergi tadi. Dia marah sekali melihat ku. Aku yakin sekarang ia sedang mengomel dan meneriakkan sumpah serapah nya untuk ku"

"Tidak, dia tidak seperti itu. Yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah mencari latar belakang mu secara detail. Karena ia kalah dalam mengancam mu tadi. Dia tak akan mungkin pernah berniat menggugurkan bayi ini bagaimana pun keadaan ku. Dia sebenarnya terkejut melihat seorang pria yang punya keberanian seperti mu. Ia marah pada mu karena harus menemui pria seperti appa ku lagi dalam hidup nya"

"Appa mu pria brengsek,sehingga ibu mu menceraikannya ya?"

Kai memelototinya karena tak terima dengan dugaan Chanyeol.

"Appa ku pria yang selalu konsisten dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia berkemauan keras, terlalu berani, tak takut pada siapa pun dan ia juga seorang pembalap seperti mu. Ibu ku sangat mencintai appa ku hingga ia takut dengan profesi seorang pembalap yang berbahaya bagi nya. Ia ingin appa ku berhenti menjadi pembalap dan mencari pekerjaan yang tak berbahaya bagi nyawanya. Tapi lintasan balapan adalah dunia appa ku. Orang tua ku tak memberi tahu ku alasan mereka bercerai, dan selama ini aku terus menganggap bahwa ibu ku lah yang egois meninggalkan appa ku. Tapi aku yakin tidak seperti itu sebenarnya, masih ada cinta dalam hatinya untuk appa ku. Ia bukan benci pada appa ku tapi benci ia menjadi seorang pembalap"

"Kapan appa mu meninggal?"

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dia cedera parah karena jatuh dalam suatu seri kejuaraan di Korea. Selama dua tahun ia tak bisa berjalan dan kondisi luka di kepalanya membuat kondisi kesehatannya nya memburuk. Saat itu mereka sudah bercerai, jadi aku memutuskan tinggal bersama appa ku dan ibu marah karena itu. Selama dua tahun sebelum meninggal, appa tetap menyuruh ku membawanya ke arena sirkuit menemaninya menonton balapan. Balapan baginya bukan sekedar seni menunggangi motor, tapi sebuah harapan dan kebahagiaan. Ia bilang pada ku sangat menyesal harus pensiun muda sebagai pembalap dan memupuskan harapannya bertarung di arena GP. Saat dia berkata seperti itu aku merasa menyesal terlahir sebagai wanita, karena aku tak mungkin bisa menjadi pembalap untuk membahagiakannya di surga sana. Untuk itu lah aku coba-coba menjadi _umbrella girl_ dan sedikit memahami dunia appa ku tentang balapan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang di sukai nya dari balapan itu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana ketegangan balapan yang sering dibicarakannya, dan aku ingin dia tahu aku menyukai balapan karena aku mencintainya"

Chanyeol melihat mata Kai yang berkaca-kaca saat menceritakan sosok appa nya. Ada banyak kesedihan menumpuk di matanya. Chanyeol kasihan juga melihatnya.

"Tapi aku bersyukur kau terlahir sebagai wanita, apalagi kau seksi sekali"

Kai menghela napas karena Chanyeol tak menganggap ucapannya serius.

"Berarti appa mu tertekan menikahi monster seperti ibumu tuh. Pasti seperti itu makanya mereka bercerai"

"Kau jahat sekali menyebut ibu ku"

Tapi Kai tertawa juga mendengar lelucon tentang ibunya.

"Dia memang ku anggap ahjuma jahat. Aku tak akan kalah kalau dia menggertak dan mengancam ku lain kali"

"Mulai sekarang kau harus bicara sopan pada nya kalau kau bertemu dengannya ya. Ambillah hatinya sebagai permintaan maaf mu padanya. Kita memang yang dalam posisi salah di sini. Tolong jangan buat ibu ku marah lagi"

"Mengambil hati ibu mu? untuk apa?"

"Lihat ini" Kai menunjukkan pesan di handphonenya pada Chanyeol.

"_**Kali ini kau dan bocah setan sialan itu ku lepas. Tapi jangan harap aku memaafkan kalian berdua, apalagi sebelum orang tua bocah setan itu bersujud di bawah kaki ku. Dan jangan harap aku mau kau panggil ibu lagi jika kau mengotori absensi mu dan catatan nilai di kampus mu dengan tanda merah. Aku akan memotong kemaluan bocah sialan itu jika membuat mu jadi gadis nakal dan pembangkang lagi setelah ini. Jangan datang ke rumah ibu jika tak membawa catatan kesehatan yang baik. Dan untuk bocah sialan itu katakan padanya, jangan sampai mati seperti appa mu gara-gara balapan. Jika ia mati sebelum meminta maaf pada ku, pasti ia kan jadi hantu penasaran saat mati nanti. Jangan senang dulu jika aku dan Suho akan datang lagi ke apartemen mu, bukan untuk melihat pasangan nekat seperti kalian melainkan untuk melihat bayi tak berdosa itu. Camkan itu !"**_

Chanyeol terdiam lama setelah membaca pesan itu.

"Ibu mu benar seorang duta besar?"

Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana mungkin pemerintah Korea lalai sampai mengangkat duta besar bermulut tajam dan punya jiwa psikopat begitu?. Menyuruh orang tua ku bersujud di bawah kaki nya? _big no!"_

Kai ingin sekali menendang Chanyeol sekarang ini karena pura-pura tak tahu atau memang bodoh sampai tak tahu makna tersirat kalimat-kalimat ibu nya itu.

"Kenapa melamun? ayo sekarang minum susu nya. Nanti tak hangat lagi"

Kai cemberut karena kesal menghadapi pria seperti Chanyeol yang suka tak peka dan pura-pura tak peka.

"Enak kan susu buatan ku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Sepertinya memang ia tak peka melihat ekspresi polos Chanyeol sekarang. Lagi pula Chanyeol belum mengenal seperti apa sosok ibunya. Ya sudahlah, Kai tak mau pusing memikirkan hal-hal berat dan serius sekarang ini.

"Enak"

Kai meminum dua gelas susu tersebut dengan cepat. Saat Chanyeol menyodorkan satu gelas lagi, Kai menolak.

"Aku sudah kenyang, perut ku bukan tong sampah"

"Tapi ini sayang jika di buang. Tadi kan kau yang minta tiga gelas"

"Yang satu ini untuk mu kata anak mu"

Kai menyodorkan susu di gelas tersisa ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya, tapi enggan meminumnya.

"Aku ingin susu asli milik ibu nya. Sudah lama aku tak menyusu padanya nya" goda Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

Kai tersenyum malu tapi langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Chanyeol. Ia juga ingin belaian dan perhatian Chanyeol malam ini.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan susu di gelas yang di pegangnya dan sekarang fokus untuk kegiatan mendapatkan "susu" yang lebih nikmat dari Kai.

Belahan bibir Kai yang bertekstur lembut nan kenyal itu sudah ada dalam cengkraman bibirnya. Chanyeol sudah cukup tegang hanya dengan saling menempelkan bibir seperti ini dan merasakan gesekan dadanya dengan dua daging bagian depan Kai yang montok. Ia bersiap untuk memulai memanaskan ranjang, tapi dering _handphone_ mengganggu nya. Ia melepaskan mengulum bibir Kai sebentar untuk melihat siapa pengganggu nya.

"_Seo Kang Joon calling…"_

Chanyeol langsung melepas tubuh Kai dalam dekapannya dan mengangkat telpon itu keluar kamar. Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol kembali lagi.

"Aku harus pergi, Dua hari lagi aku baru akan kembali" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana? kembali ke apartemen mu?"

"Tidak, aku mau ke tempat Seo Kang Joon"

Chanyeol kembali membuat Kai kesal dengan tingkahnya kali ini.

_CHANKAI_

"Hei, apakah besok kau akan kuliah?"

Kai diam dan enggan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol sudah kembali ke apartemennya esok harinya. Ternyata pria itu kembali lebih cepat dari perkataannya. Tapi tetap saja, kekesalannya tak hilang.

"Gadis kasar, besok kau kuliah tidak?"

"Iya, aku kuliah"

"Ternyata panggilan sayang itu lebih kau sukai ya? baiklah, aku panggil kau itu saja seterusnya"

"Seharusnya kau yang harus rajin kuliah sekarang berhubung aktifitas mu belum padat"

"Aku malas mendengarkan ocehan dosen yang membosankan" jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anakku jika prinsip mu seperti itu?. Aku ingin anakku punya appa yang bisa mendidiknya dengan ilmu juga. Tak peduli jika kau tak pintar, yang penting kau punya sedikit sesuatu yang bisa diajarkan padanya nanti. Apa kau tidak ingin ia bangga pada mu dan menganggap mu terpelajar?"

"Kau sih gampang bicara seperti itu. Kau tak tahu kalau aku pergi ke kampus banyak gadis seksi dan bahkan pria seksi mengerumuni ku?. Itu merepotkan karena aku terkenal sekali sekarang. Sepertinya aku harus mengatakan pada Seo Kang Joon untuk membuat tur jumpa fans juga di Korea"

"Dasar narsis"

Kai mencoba menyamankan posisi tidurnya yang menghadap ke samping. Ia sama sekali tak peduli pada Park Chanyeol yang sekarang membanggakan diri nya setinggi langit tentang ketampanan, kehebatan di lintasan, dan pesona keseksiannya. Pria itu mulai berlebihan menjabarkan fakta-fakta sifat dan kelebihannya.

Kai diam saja dan mencoba untuk tidur serta tak peduli jika pria itu meninggalkannya lagi malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai membuka matanya dan agak kaget Park Chanyeol ada di sampingnya. Ia pikir pria ini pergi tadi malam seperti yang sudah-sudah. Dengan tubuh atas yang telanjang, Chanyeol tampak tampan di matanya. Kai tersenyum mengetahui tubuhnya ada dalam pelukan posesif pria ini. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, Kai lebih memilih merapatkan tubuhnya ke kulit telanjang Chanyeol yang hangat. Ia hirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang beraroma mint-sitrus khas pria itu dalam-dalam. Kai merasa lega dapat merasakan aroma ini lagi. Bukan hanya aromanya, tapi ia begitu merindukan tubuh ini di dekatnya.

Bohong jika Chanyeol tak merasakan sentuhan Kai di tubuhnya. Ia sudah bangun lebih dahulu sebelum gadis ini terbangun. Tapi ia pura-pura tidur saat gadis di dekapannya ini memandangi tubuh dan wajahnya. Kai termasuk gadis yang tak terlalu banyak bicara, jadi kebersamaan mereka lebih intim dengan tindakan dan bukan gombalan kata-kata. Mungkin ia akan memaksa Kai tak kuliah pagi ini lagi. Terlalu sayang melewatkan kehangatan pelukan seorang gadis cantik pikirnya.

"_**Nyonya Kim Heechul, maaf membuat absensi anak mu ini bertambah satu lagi" **_

Chanyeol diam-diam mengetik kalimat itu di handphonenya setelah Kai meringkuk tenang dalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai membayangkan betapa murka nya ibu gadis dalam dekapannya saat membaca pesannya. Ia pikir Kim Heechul itu pasti penyihir yang pura-pura menyamar menjadi manusia. Tatapan dan mulutnya tajam sekali. Untung saja Kai tak seperti itu. Tapi tidak, Kai juga agak mirip ibunya itu jika ada yang mengganggu nya. Chanyeol ingat betul bagaimana sikap Kai padanya saat pertama mereka bertemu dua bulanan lalu. Kai itu mawar berduri.

"Pasti buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Tapi tetap saja, gadis kasar ini jauh lebih imut dan lebih manis dari penyihir tua itu"

Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Kai. Ia tersenyum saat mengetahui rambut yang beraroma _raspberry_ itu disukai indera penciumannya. Dengan perlahan ia mengecupi pipi dan leher jenjang menggoda milik Kai. Ia heran kenapa banyak hal dari gadis ini membuatnya jatuh cinta?

"Tidur yang nyenyak _my baby"_

Chanyeol memasukkan tangan kanan nya ke dalam gaun tidur Kai dan mengelus perut ratanya.

_CHANKAI_

Mendapati Chanyeol yang jarang pulang beberapa hari ini membuatnya gelisah. Memang pria itu tak sepenuhnya tinggal bersama nya. Karena ia lebih sibuk berada di luar dan bersama_ manager_ nya. Kai heran juga melihat keakraban Chanyeol dengan Seo Kang Joon itu. Ia terlalu akrab dengan pria itu. Jelas ia merasa cemburu, apa pun hubungan mereka berdua.

Ia sudah menghubungi Chanyeol, dan lagi-lagi pria itu mengatakan berada di tempat Seo Kang Joon. Apa saking sibuknya dengan persiapan seri baru ia harus menempel terus bersama Seo Kang Joon?

Ia memantapkan hati untuk menemui Chanyeol sekarang. Rasa rindu nya tak tertahankan lagi. Ia pikir ini mungkin bawaan orang hamil, jadi ia akan menemui pria itu sekedar mengecek keadaannya. Ia tahu pasti Chanyeol sibuk juga menghadapi musim baru.

Ia belum lupa dimana letak rumah mekanik sekaligus _manage_r Chanyeol. Ia dan Chanyeol pernah menghabiskan waktu satu harian bercumbu di garasi bengkel pria itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka pasangan yang tidak kenal tempat juga ternyata. Tapi sayang nya semenjak ia hamil Chanyeol enggan menyentuhnya. Apa bentuk tubuhnya sudah tak bagus lagi?

Kai meraba pipi nya yang agak chubby dan pinggang nya yang agak membesar.

"Apa aku sudah tak menarik lagi?"

Kai menjadi tak percaya diri dengan penampilannya.

"Kehamilan ku kan baru sebulan, apa mungkin karena aku akhir-akhir ini banyak mengkonsumsi makanan?"

Ia menunda dugaan-dugaan yang dipikirkannya karena sekarang ia sudah berada di depan rumah tujuannya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam dan seseorang menyapa nya.

"Oh, kau datang?" sapa Seo Kang Joon ramah.

Kai membungkukkan kepalanya pada Seo Kang Joon. Ia tak akrab dengan lelaki ini.

"Aku ingin menemui…"

"Park Chanyeol kan? dia ada di dalam. Masuk saja, pintu nya tak ku kunci. Aku ingin pergi ke mini market dulu membeli bahan makanan"

"Terima kasih, aku masuk dulu ya"

"Silahkan"

Seo Kang Joon melihat Kai masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat nya.

"Si Park gila itu benar-benar beruntung. Kenapa banyak gadis cantik menyukainya?"

Kai jadi tahu mengapa Chanyeol jarang pulang dan menemuinya. Ternyata semua ini masalah wanita. Ia tak mengira hal ini sebelumnya. Kenapa tadi ia harus datang ke sini dan melihat Chanyeol sedang bercengkrama dengan gadis lain?

Chanyeol tak pernah tersenyum dan tertawa lepas seperti itu saat bersama nya. Ia melihat wajah gadis mungil yang tertawa bersama Chanyeol itu di _pantry_ dapur. Imut dan kelihatan gadis lembut. Tidak sepertinya yang berwajah masam dan judes.

Kai cemburu sekali saat gadis itu menyuapkan masakan yang sedang di masaknya ke mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol memuji masakan gadis itu sangat enak. Kai jadi membandingkan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa memasak.

Ia mengakhiri kegiatan mengintip dan terbengong nya di ambang pintu ruang tengah itu. Mungkin pilihan pulang adalah yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol tak senang melihat Kai dan teman kuliahnya masuk ke dalam tempat karaoke n cafe. Ia dan Seo Kang Joon pagi tadi ada rapat dengan petinggi tim nya. Jadi setelah pulang, mereka berjalan-jalan di jalanan Tokyo yang ramai.

Ia belum rabun untuk mengenali gadis yang memakai rok hitam dan berkemeja cream itu adalah Kai. Ia hapal betul siluet tubuh gadis nya itu. Ia menyuruh Seo Kang Joon mengikuti nya yang akan menyelidiki apa yang dilakukan Kai di sebuah tempat kencan popular di Jepang itu.

Ternyata gadis-gadis itu memang sedang berkencan dengan pemuda-pemuda sebaya mereka. Chanyeol merasa hatinya panas karena Kai tampak nyaman berada di sana.

"Apa gadis itu tak sadar dengan keadaannya?"

Chanyeol merasa ia perlu memperingati gadis itu nanti. Jangan sampai Kai bertindak semau nya sekarang. Ia frustasi sendiri melihat pemandangan Kai yang di ajak ke lantai dansa oleh seorang pemuda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai yang baru pulang jalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya cukup terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang ada di apartemennya. Ia pikir pria ini tak membutuhkannya lagi. Tapi ia sadar, pria ini pasti hanya ingin melihat perutnya.

"Kau cantik hari ini"

Kai tidak mendefinisikan kalimat itu sebagai pujian, karena itu jelas nada menyindir.

"Kau tak tahu ya, kalau aku memang cantik?. Oh, aku lupa kalau aku berbicara dengan Park Chanyeol yang terkenal. Ia pasti sering menemui gadis yang jauh lebih cantik dari ku"

"Ternyata kau sadar juga kalau aku hebat" jawab Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Kai yang telah melepas sepatunya, segera meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terus menatap tajam dirinya di sofa. Ia ingin mandi dan membersihkan diri. Lelah sekali harus melanjutkan "perang" dengan Park Chanyeol.

Kai membutuhkan lima belas menit untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri. Ia berharap Chanyeol tak ada lagi di luar karena ingin sekali ia marah melihat wajah nya. Tapi harapannya sia-sia. Pria itu sekarang ada di kamar nya dan sedang mengutak-atik handphone nya. Apa yang sedang di lakukannya?

"Itu milik ku. Kau tak berhak membukanya" ucap Kai dingin

"Kau mau mempermainkan ku? kau belum tahu siapa aku" ucap Chanyeol tak kalah dingin.

"Kau pria brengsek kan?"

"Lalu seperti apa diri mu?. Gadis polos yang berkencan dengan banyak lelaki?. Hebat sekali kau pergi kencan dengan teman-teman mu dengan kondisi hamil anak ku"

"Itu semua terserah ku"

Suara handphonenya berdering, tapi Chanyeol lah yang mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Kai sudah sampai di apartemennya. Dia baik-baik saja dan tolong jangan kau dekati dia lagi, karena ia sedang hamil anakku. Kau mengencani wanita yang salah tuan" ucap Chanyeol lantang dan menutup percakapan dengan pria Jepang.

"Berhenti menjadi jalang jika kau ingin hidup dengan ku" ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

Setelah pertengkaran kecil mereka itu, hubungannya dengan Chanyeol memburuk. Pria itu bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan kehamilan dan bayi nya yang ia kandung apalagi peduli dengan dirinya. Chanyeol juga jarang datang lagi satu minggu ini menemuinya. Kalaupun ia datang ke apartemen nya, pria itu hanya tinggal satu atau dua jam saja. Tak ada percakapan menggoda atau bercanda dari pria itu lagi. Tapi ia bisa apa?

Ia menyadari, hubungan nya dengan Chanyeol pun tak jelas dalam ikatan seperti apa. Pria itu mengatakan mencintainya, tapi mengapa ia dekat dengan banyak wanita?

Ia hampir menangis mendapati Chanyeol duduk manis di kantin kampusnya bersama Victoria tiga hari yang lalu. Ia juga akrab berjalan di kampusnya bersama gadis bernama So Hyun yang ia lihat di tempat Seo Kang Joon waktu itu. Pria itu benar, ia populer di kalangan gadis-gadis di kampusnya. Ia berkecil hati melihat Chanyeol bahkan tak menegur nya saat mereka berpapasan di kampus. Apa pria itu marah karena ia ikut kencan waktu itu? tapi ia hanya di ajak untuk menemani temannya, bukan ada niat dari hatinya melakukan itu.

Apa ia tak lagi berharga bagi Park Chanyeol?

Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kini ia tak punya siapa-siapa untuk di ajak bicara membagi beban bersama. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan masalahnya pada Ibunya. Ibunya telah menekankan bahwa bersama Park Chanyeol adalah pilihannya. Pahit dan susah sudah menjadi resiko pilihannya. Ia lebih tak mungkin menyuruh Suho datang padanya, mengingat oppa nya itu pasti sibuk di Korea. Ia akan malu jika bercerita tentang keadaannya pada teman-teman kampusnya. Lalu sekarang ia harus menangis pada siapa?

Haruskah ia menangis di depan makam appa nya?

_CHANKAI_

Tak mendapati Kai dimana pun selama dua hari membuat Chanyeol luar biasa panik. Ia menghubungi beberapa teman dekat Kai di Jepang ini, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang tahu dimana gadis itu.

Konsentrasi nya terbelah beberapa hari ini. Tidak mudah harus menyeimbangkan kesuksesan di lintasan dengan lancarnya sebuah hubungan. Ia jadi paham dengan komitmen rekan pembalap nya yang hanya suka berkencan dengan banyak gadis tanpa ada nya ikatan. Berhubungan dengan seorang gadis memang merepotkan.

"Kau dari mana?"

Akhirnya ia melihat Kai pulang ke apartemen pukul 5 sore. Dari busananya seperti nya ia baru pergi ke tempat yang jauh.

Kai meliriknya tapi tak menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan mengambil minuman dingin untuk meredakan dahaga nya. Kai merasakan Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku cemas sekali tak menemukan mu di kampus dan di sini" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Ia terlalu merindukan gadis ini dan sulit melanjutkan keegoisannya lagi.

"Kau mencemaskan bayi mu, bukan aku"

"Kau mencemburui anak ku?"

"Dia anakku Park Chanyeol"

"Tapi aku yang berperan penting dalam prosesnya"

"Kau selalu ingin enak nya saja"

"Kau menyesal hamil anakku?"

Kai lelah harus melanjutkan percakapan tak berguna ini lagi.

"Tidak, aku benci kau yang tak menganggap ku lagi. Aku muak kau hanya perhatian pada bayi ini dan melupakan aku. Aku tak suka kau lebih mencintai bayi ini daripada aku. Aku marah kau tak peka kalau aku begitu merindukan mu. Apa aku hanya gadis yang kau sentuh dan dibutuhkan saat ingin memuaskan napsu mu saja?. Saat aku sudah tak menarik lagi, kau pergi begitu saja dan mencari pelampiasan lain"

Chanyeol baru tahu kalau gadis di depannya ini bisa berbicara sepanjang itu mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Ia pikir Kai yang tak banyak bicara selama ini baik-baik saja. Nyatanya ia jadi gadis yang luar biasa sensitif dan egois saat hamil.

"Jadi intinya kau ingin ku tiduri?"

Kai menampilkan raut luar biasa kesal saat ini.

"TIDAK SAMA SEKALI"

Ia melenggang masuk kamarnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol mematung bingung sendiri.

"Jadi mau nya apa?"

Chanyeol mengejar Kai yang sekarang terlihat marah.

"Jangan masuk ke kamar ku!" teriak Kai.

"Ini yang terakhir kalinya aku akan masuk ke sini. Besok-besok aku tak akan tidur disini lagi. Puas kau!"

Chanyeol mulai terpancing emosinya saat Kai tadi meneriakinya.

"Jadi kau yang berkencan dengan Victoria dan gadis-gadis lain itu benar?. Setelah kau puas meniduri ku kau mencari gadis lain lagi sebagai korban mu?"

"Kau cemburu?"

"TIDAK"

"Kau kan kencan dengan pria lain, aku juga harus membalas mu juga. Jadi kita impas, kenapa kau mempermasalahkan hal tak penting seperti itu?"

Hatinya sakit sekali mendengar Chanyeol bicara seperti ini. Apa semudah itu Park Chanyeol menafsirkan hubungan mereka. Saling balas dendam itu terdengar kekanakan.

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Lakukan lah, dan pergi lah dari sini. Aku tak ingin melihat mu lagi. Lagipula kita ini bukan apa-apa. Benar kata ibu ku, kita ini manusia dewasa yang tak seharusnya tinggal bersama. Kita masih sama-sama muda dan egois. Mulai detik ini, kita hidup saja sesuai jalan kita masing-masing"

"Aku juga sedang tak ingin disini kalau kau ingin tahu. Aku benci melihat mu yang jadi egois ! "

Chanyeol mengambil pakaiannya yang ada di lemari milik Kai. Ia memasukkannya asal saja ke dalam tas nya. Ia pergi tanpa melihat Kai yang terkejut dengan bentakkannya.

Mungkin pergi minum dan mengajak teman-temannya mabuk bisa menghiburnya. Ia tak peduli lagi tentang wanita yang sedang hamil anak nya itu.

_CHANKAI_

Kai merasakan perasaan kehilangan yang terlalu sakit. Ia sudah mencintai Park Chanyeol sangat dalam. Matanya memanas saat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini sering beredar di kampus nya semakin tampan dan di kelilingi gadis-gadis cantik yang tertarik dengannya.

Sekarang ia berada di taman kampus untuk menunggu kelas selanjutnya yang baru mulai 20 menit lagi.

Sosok pria berkemeja biru kotak-kotak dan berkaca mata hitam yang melintas di depannya dengan gadis bernama So Hyun itu membuat dirinya membeku. Chanyeol yang tampak perhatian dengan gadis lain benar-benar membuat nya ingin menangis. Kai melihat Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan dengan So Hyun.

Ia tak sanggup melihat interaksi kedua manusia itu yang cukup akrab. Kai juga tak tahu dengan dirinya sendiri yang menjadi gadis cengeng selama hamil ini. Ia ingin memarahi matanya ini yang terus menggenangkan air mata.

Ia tak mau kelihatan menyedihkan, jadi ia memutuskan pergi dari sana dan mengacuhkan keberadaan Chanyeol dan gadis cantik itu yang sekarang juga berada di taman.

.

.

.

.

.

Menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang tampak _friendly _ dengan senyum kurang ajar khas miliknya tak pernah Kai bayangkan sebelumnya. Pria itu berdiri di pintu apartemennya pagi-pagi sekali.

"Aku ingin mengajak anak ku hanami pagi ini" jawab nya santai.

"Dia sedang tak ingin pergi kemana-mana katanya"

"Hei gadis kasar, aku bisa dengar apa yang dikatakannya sekarang. _**"ayo appa, cepat pergi. Aku tak sabar".**_

Chanyeol tampak serius dengan ucapannya dan tak peduli dengan Kai yang tak berminat melihatnya.

"Jadi jangan coba-coba berkelit dengan ku"

"Kalau begitu tunggu saja dia ku lahirkan. Baru kau bebas mengajak nya kemana pun dia pergi"

Chanyeol mencekal tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Aku ingin sekarang"

Mata mereka saling memandang dengan ketegasan sikap masing-masing. Ia tahu Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan darinya. Ia tak bisa memiliki keegoisan atas semua keinginan pria ini.

"Aku mengganti pakaian ku dulu" ucap Kai berlalu pergi

Chanyeol menyeringai merasa menang.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol memberinya suapan sushi ke arah mulut nya. Tapi Kai menolak memakannya.

"Aku tidak suka sushi"

Chanyeol mengambil kotak makanan yang lain yang berisi salad.

"Aku tak suka sayur"

Ia melirik kotak-kotak makanan yang di bawanya tadi. Tak satupun dari semua makanan itu dimakan oleh Kai.

"Jadi mau mu apa? jika kau tak mau makan, pasti anak ku mau memakannya. Dia pasti kelaparan karena kau tak mau memberi asupan pada perut mu"

Kai melihat lagi makanan-makanan yang cukup banyak jenis nya itu. Dan ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada sup daging yang masih panas di depannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Lumayan enak"

"Sudah ku duga kau pasti menyukainya. Masakan So Hyun memang tak ada duanya"

Kai jadi menyesal dan ingin menarik kata-kata nya lagi.

Apa pria ini tidak tahu kalau memuji wanita lain di depan seorang wanita itu haram hukumnya?

Mengapa ia harus menyukai pria tak peka dan memiliki sejuta pesona seperti Park Chanyeol ini?. Walaupun pria ini perhatian padanya, itu semua bukan ditunjukkan untuknya. Ia harus bersiap menguatkan hatinya nanti jika sudah melahirkan bayi nya. Karena tak ada lagi alasan pria itu menyayanginya.

"_Baby,_ bagaimana kabar mu disana? kau tak menangiskan saat appa tak ada disamping mu?"

Chanyeol tiduran di pahanya dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke perut Kai yang ditutupi _mini dress _putih.

"Kau menangis? cup…cup…cup…. appa tak akan kemana-mana. Appa akan tetap mencintai mu dan tak akan meninggalkan mu. Kau jangan takut ya?"

Kai masih memakan _salad_ nya saat Chanyeol terus bermonolog ria seperti orang gila.

"Lepaskan tangan mu"

Kai berusaha melepas tangan Chanyeol yang sekarang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan _baby,_ gadis kasar ini jahat sekali pada appa. Dia ingin memisahkan kita"

Chanyeol tambah membenamkan wajahnya di perut Kai itu. Kai merasakan Chanyeol berulang kali menciumi perut nya.

"Kenapa kau tak perhatian pada ku lagi ? aku mengalami waktu sulit akhir-akhir ini. Aku gugup dan cukup stres menghadapi _race_ awal nanti"

Kai tidak tahu kalimat itu ditujukan untuk siapa. Ia atau bayinya?

"Gadis kasar….hey….gadis kasar…"

"Ada apa?"

Kai tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku ingin tidur, jangan ganggu aku dengan anak ku"

Park Chanyeol yang masih tiduran di pangkuannya kini terus membelai perutnya. Kai melihat suasana sekitar mereka. Banyak pasang mata memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum.

Semilir angin dan teduhnya pohon sakura yang sedang bersemi membuat suasana panas hatinya mendingin. Chanyeol yang telah memejamkan mata juga tampak damai. Tangan nya tak kuasa untuk tak membelai surai hitam legam rambut pria ini. Mungkin ia cukup lelah, dan bertingkah semau nya kembali.

Mungkin membiarkan pria ini bahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri adalah yang terbaik. Tak masalah untuk berpisah, karena dari awal mereka tak pernah memutuskan untuk bersama. Semua nya mengalir apa adanya. Jadi kini biar lah seperti ini dan menunggu takdir baik berpihak pada dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sekarang tinggal dimana?"

"Kenapa?"

"Euhm…hanya ingin tahu saja" jawab nya pura-pura santai

"Aku tinggal di flat milik So Hyun"

"Oh"

Terjadi keheningan antara mereka berdua. Kai segera menata kembali bekal makanan yang di bawa Chanyeol dan merapikannya di keranjang. Jawaban itu sudah cukup untuknya. Ia tak ingin menambah luka hatinya untuk mengetahui sejauh apa hubungan gadis itu dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Katakan pada nya terima kasih untuk masakannya. Dia wanita yang sempurna"

Mungkin ia harus mengikhlaskan pria ini. Bukan karena tak sayang, melainkan karena ia tahu ada sesuatu yang memang tak bisa dipaksakan.

_CHANKAI_

Ia tak mampu melawan hasrat akan keinginan terus melihat Chanyeol. Tadi malam ia sampai tak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan pria itu. Semua nya terasa lebih sulit untuk melepaskan pria itu karena bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya. Ia belum pernah tak konsisten seperti ini sebelumnya.

Pikirannya terus mensugesti bahwa ia bisa hidup tanpa kehadiran pria itu, tapi hatinya terus menjerit menginginkan Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau membuat ku jadi seperti ini? kau benar-benar merindukan appa mu?. Dia itu lelaki kurang ajar, berandalan, tak peka, playboy, dan tak menginginkan ku"

Ia tahu ia jadi gila juga gara-gara pengaruh Chanyeol. Buktinya sekarang ia terus bicara pada perut nya sendiri seperti yang sering dilakukan pria itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya untuk mu. Tapi setelah ini, jangan harap aku akan membawa mu lagi kepadanya. Harus ia lah yang punya inisiatif mengunjungi kita"

Kai tidak tahu harus menemui Chanyeol dimana. Apalagi ini hari minggu dan sedang libur kuliah. Tapi ia yakin, ia bisa menemukannya di tempat Seo Kang Joon. Hanya itu satu-satu nya tempat yang ia tahu.

Ia memantapkan hati jika harus cemburu melihat Chanyeol dan pacar barunya yang bernama So Hyun itu disana.

Pukul sebelas siang ia sudah berada di depan rumah bercat putih itu. Suasana nya sepi. Ia melangkahkan diri ke depan pintu dan mengetuknya.

"Permisi….."

Tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Permisi…"

Setelah mengetuk dan memencet bel, rumah itu tak terbuka juga. Kai beranjak ke garasi di samping rumah mungil itu. Karena garasi itu terbuka, mungkin pemiliknya ada disana.

"Permisi…."

Kai mematung melihat adegan ciuman panas di depannya. Dua orang yang sedang berciuman itu juga kaget melihatnya.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu kalian" jawab Kai pelan dan merasa tak enak hati.

"Oh, tak apa-apa" Jawab So Hyun yang tampak malu juga.

Kai merasa bersalah sekali mengganggu pasangan ini. Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat dengan ketiga nya karena masih malu dengan apa yang di lakukan dan yang di lihat tadi.

"Kau mencari Park Chanyeol?" tanya Seo Kang Joon

"Iya, aku bingung mau mencari kemana karena aku tidak bertanya di mana alamat apartemennya. Aku hanya tahu ia tinggal di flat So Hyun, tapi aku pun tak tahu alamatnya. Makanya aku ingin menemui nya saja disini"

"Dia memang biasanya ada disini jika tak ke Nagoya dan ke luar negeri untuk latihan _pre session_. Tapi karena ini hari minggu ia tak kemari. Ia bilang hari minggu nya selama libur kompetisi hanya untuk mu. Jadi aku mengosongkan jadwal nya kalau tak ada kegiatan yang penting" terang Kang Joon

"Oh, begitu"

"Temui saja ia di flat ku. Flat ku tepat berada di samping rumah ini" ujar So Hyun

"Ya, dia pasti bangun kesiangan lagi seperti semalam karena sok belajar dan banyak membaca buku sampai malam hari. Dia makin aneh saja ku lihat" ejek Kang Joon

"Dia tak aneh Kang Joon ah. Chanyeol bilang ia ingin belajar karena ia tak sering masuk kuliah. Kai ssi, ia bilang ingin kau anggap pintar dan anak mu bangga padanya. Aku kaget ia minta bantuan pada ku merekomendasikan banyak buku untuk ia baca. Padahal selama tahun ajaran baru kemarin, ia tak pernah masuk kelas kami. Tapi sekarang ia bilang akan berusaha lebih rajin kalau ada waktu untuk kuliah"

Kai kaget Chanyeol melakukan apa yang ia katakan waktu itu. Park Chanyeol terlalu sering mengejutkannya.

"Ini kunci flat ku. Kau bisa masuk ke sana jika ia sulit di bangunkan"

"Terima kasih, aku pergi dulu menemuinya ya?"

Dua orang disana menganggukkan kepala.

Kai berhenti berjalan setelah melangkahkan kaki beberapa langkah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan ingin bertanya suatu hal pada dua orang ini.

"Apa kalian berdua pacaran?"

Wajah penuh senyum keduanya sudah mampu menyimpulkan semuanya, dan ia luar biasa lega.

_CHANKAI_

Kai memasuki flat kecil itu dengan perasaan senang. Saat menemukan Park Chanyeol yang tidur di sofa dengan keadaan acak-acakan ia tersenyum. Ruang tamu itu tak terlihat lagi seperti ruang tamu, tapi seperti kapal pecah.

Banyak sampah makanan, bir, botol soju, buku-buku dan pakaian yang berantakan. Pria itu tertidur sambil membawa buku di dadanya.

Ia bermaksud merapikan ruangan itu menunggu Chanyeol terbangun.

Hampir satu jam juga Kai baru selesai merapikan flat itu, dan Chanyeol tak bangun juga.

Kai duduk di karpet di bawah sofa untuk memandangi Chanyeol yang tidur nyenyak.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali"

Kai mencium pelipis pria itu dan mencoba mengambil buku di atas dada nya.

Park Chanyeol terbangun dan kaget Kai ada di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Tanyakan saja pada anak mu mengapa aku disini"

Pria itu bangkit dengan mata masih memerah menahan kantuk.

"Tidur saja lagi, aku akan pulang sekarang"

"Tidak-tidak, aku hanya tertidur sebentar setelah sarapan kok"

Kai tertawa kecil mengetahui Chanyeol berbohong.

"Aku membersihkan diri dulu sebentar" ucap Chanyeol beranjak ke kamar mandi di dekat ruang tengah.

Ia melihat _background_ layar laptop Chanyeol saat pria itu pergi mandi. Foto nya saat menjadi _umbrella Girl_ di sirkuit Phillip Island Australia terpampang disana.

Chanyeol yang sudah selesai mandi segera ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman untuk Kai.

Matanya melotot melihat Kai memperhatikan laptopnya.

"Oh, itu kebetulan saja foto mu hari ini yang ada disana. Tiap minggu aku mengganti foto _umbrella girl_ yang seksi-seksi kok. Kau tahu kan aku suka wanita seksi?"

Kai diam saja mendengar Chanyeol yang sedang meminum bir nya.

"Terima kasih banyak menyimpan foto ku di folder mu. Sepertinya aku bisa meminta foto-foto ku dari mu. Aku saja tak menyimpan sebanyak itu"

Chanyeol tersedak minumannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya karena kalah malu dengan gadis di depannya ini.

"Minumlah, mungkin kau lelah kemari. Sepertinya cuaca panas sekali di luar"

"Ini masih musim semi Park Chanyeol. Suasana di luar sejuk sekali"

Skak mat!

Chanyeol merasa mati kutu sekarang. Ingin sekali menampar bibir nya sendiri yang tak punya topik pembicaraan yang bagus dengan Kai.

"Ya sudah, minum saja saat tuan rumah mempersilahkan mu meminum nya" ucap Chanyeol ketus.

Kai segera mengambil minuman kaleng yang ada di depannya. Ia mengamatinya lekat-lekat sebelum membukanya.

"Maaf-maaf. Jangan minum ini"

Chanyeol mengambil kembali kaleng bir berukuran sedang itu. Ia ngasal saja tadi mengambil minuman di kulkas.

"Aku cari kan susu dulu untuk mu"

Chanyeol berjalan cepat mencari susu di dapur dan Kai menggelengkan kepala melihat kepanikan itu. Sulit tak mencintai pria itu. Ia peduli tapi pura-pura tak peduli. Chanyeol memperhatikannya tapi menggunakan modus janinnya untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta nya.

Ia pun menyusul Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk menuangkan air panas di gelas dan mengaduk susu di gelas.

Chanyeol merasa Kai memberinya pelukan secara tiba-tiba dan menempelkan wajahnya di punggung nya.

"Chanyeol, aku merindukan mu. Jangan pergi lagi dari ku"

Park Chanyeol merasa hatinya penuh. Hawa sejuk musim semi yang di katakan Kai tadi benar-benar terasa menyejukkan seluruh tubuh dan pikirannya.

"Sayang sekali, aku sama sekali tak merindukan gadis kasar seperti mu"

Tepukan berkali-kali di punggungnya segera ia dapatkan karena Kai ternyata tahu ia bercanda,

"Aku merindukan mu melebihi apapun asal kau tahu"

_CHANKAI_

"Kenapa kau harus tinggal disini? kenapa tak tinggal di apartemen mu saja?"

"Aku tak punya apartemen lagi"

"Aku bertanya serius"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda. Untung So Hyun mau meminjamkan apartemennya karena ia akan tinggal bersama Kang Joon"

"Kembali lah tinggal bersama ku"

"Sepertinya kau terlalu merindukan ku. Pasti kau menangis tiap malam menantikan aku pulang"

"Aku tak begitu, untuk apa aku menangisi playboy seperti mu?"

"Aku? playboy? ckckckckc. Anak ku, dengar sendiri kan apa katanya. Gadis kasar ini suka sekali menyakiti hati ku"

"Kau berkencan dengan Victoria dan beberapa gadis yang suka mengikuti mu di kampus. Aku mendengar berita itu dari teman sekelas ku. Dan ku lihat kau memang suka tebar pesona pada mereka"

"Hahahahahahahaha…hahahahahahahahahahahahahah…"

Park Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil bertepuk tangan keras menertawakan ucapan Kai.

Tentu saja Kai kesal di tertawakan seperti itu.

"Sekarang kau tahu kan kalau aku memang sangat tampan dan banyak di gilai gadis-gadis?"

"Tertawa lah sepuas nya"

Chanyeol yang sudah berusaha meredakan tawanya kini merapatkan tubuhnya ke dekat Kai yang sekarang membuang muka darinya.

"Jangan marah. Aku tak menyukai gadis centil itu. Mereka mengejar ku dan aku memanfaatkan mereka untuk membuat mu cemburu. Dan aku berhasil karena membuat mu perhatian pada ku"

"Kurang kerjaan sekali"

"Aku punya banyak pekerjaan dan aku sangat sibuk" jawab Chanyeol tak nyambung.

"Jika sibuk kenapa kau kurang kerjaan membuat ku cemburu di kampus?"

Chanyeol menghadapkan wajah Kai ke arahnya lagi. Chanyeol tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mencuri ciuman di bibir Kai yang seperti menggodanya ini.

"Karena sesibuk-sibuknyanya seorang pria, pasti ia akan berusaha menyisakan sedikit waktunya untuk dapat melihat dan merindukan wanita yang ia cinta. Hanya melihat tubuh mu yang kelihatan baik-baik saja dari jauh di kampus, sudah bisa membuat ku tenang di lintasan. Melihat mu diam dan makan dengan baik di kantin sudah cukup menghilangkan banyak kecemasan, dan melihat mu yang bisa tersenyum dengan teman-teman mu sudah cukup membuat ku paham kau tidak kesepian"

"Tapi aku ingin kau berada di dekat ku"

"Sekarang aku sudah ada di dekat mu, jangan menangis lagi. Maaf membentak mu waktu itu. Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa menyakiti mu"

Kai langsung mengecup bibir Chanyeol karena sudah tak kuat menahan rasa cinta di dadanya.

Ia begitu menikmati bibir basah Chanyeol yang menggigit keras ujung bibirnya. Chanyeol selalu tahu bagaimana membuatnya tak berdaya dengan permaianan lidah di dalam mulut nya. Pria itu terlalu dominan dalam mendominasi tiap ciuman mereka..

Saat lumatan-lumatan kasar itu sudah melembut, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Kai yang terengah.

"_Skill_ mu tak maju-maju melawan ku. Payah sekali gadis kasar ini"

Kai merengut marah Chanyeol meremehkannya.

"Kau kan pengalaman pertama ku. Aku tahu kok bagaimana _French kiss_ seperti apa"

"Ayo kita buktikan" jawab Chanyeol semangat sambil menggendong _bridal style _ke tempat tidur di ruas kanan flat itu.

Kai melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Anakku, kau tidur siang dulu ya? appa sedang membuat adik baru untuk mu. Jangan mengintip"

Kai menghela napas mendapati kegilaan Chanyeol yang tak sembuh-sembuh juga .

_CHANKAI_

"Sudahlah, berhenti" ucap Chanyeol

Kai yang sekarang berada di atasnya sama sekali tak menghiraukan kata-katanya.

"Nanti kau lelah" ucap Chanyeol dengan susah payah.

Chanyeol tak mengira ejekannya di tanggapi serius oleh Kai kali ini. Ia jadi gadis yang lebih agresif dari sebelumnya.

"Ini terlalu nikmattt, ahh…sshhhsshhh….aah..aahhhhh…"

Kai terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya menggesekkan lubang nya dengan penis tegang Park Chanyeol yang ada dibawahnya. Pria itu terlalu hati-hati sekali kelihatannya tadi, jujur saja ia tak puas dengan permainan terlalu "lembut" seperti itu.

Chanyeol bukannya kehilangan sentuhan akan keperkasaannya, hanya saja ia takut terlalu kuat menekan hingga kandungan gadis ini kenapa-napa. Apalagi usia janin nya baru satu bulan. Itu belum terlalu kuat setahu nya. Ia yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang medis jadi punya ketakutan sendiri dalam menyentuh tubuh seksi ini.

Tapi sialnya, Kai benar-benar "buas" kali ini. Tiga kali orgasme tak cukup membuatnya puas. Dan sekarang dalam posisi _woman on top, _Kai seolah-olah ingin menguasainya dan mencari kepuasannya sendiri.

Posisi ini menurutnya tak terlalu buruk karena tak akan membuat Kai terdorong kuat dan pemandangan dari bawah seperti ini cukup memuaskan matanya. Dua gunung kembar bulat milik Kai yang terus bergoyang seirama gerakan nya terlihat fantastis. Kulit tan seksinya berkilat oleh peluh dan nampak licin. Ingin sekali ia menjilat seluruh tekstur kulit halus itu.

Kai terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya seirama dengan kebanggaan Chanyeol. Lantunan desahan yang terucap dari mulut Kai cukup merdu di telinga Chanyeol. Rintihan perih yang Kai rasakan tertutupi dengan sensasi luar biasa dari panasnya gesekan kelamin mereka.

Kai terengah-engah dan menghentikan gerakan mendorongnya. Tubuhnya terlihat lelah tapi napsunya untuk mencapai puncak masih membara. Chanyeol yang melihat itu mengelus kepala Kai yang sekarang sudah di rebahkan didadanya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan"

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Kai menjadi ke bawah.

"Biar aku saja yang di atas"

Chanyeol menciumi wajah Kai yang terengah-engah.

"Chanyeol, eungh ssshhhhsss…"

Kai menggelinjang saat Chanyeol memasukinya dalam sekali dengan ritme pelan tapi dengan tekanan yang penuh dan panas. Kai yang melihat peluh di leher Chanyeol yang putih tak kuasa untuk mencium, menjilat dan member gigitan tanda cintanya pada pria itu. Hawa panas di tubuh mereka tak menghalangi mereka untuk saling memuaskan lawannya.

Chanyeol merasakan cengkraman dinding kewanitaan Kai terus meremas kejantanannya. Ia merasa sangat gila. Dengan masih hati-hati Chanyeol agak mempercepat gerakan nya menembus keindahan surgawi bersama gadisnya.

Saat pelepasan menjadi akhir dari kegiatan panas tersebut, rasa was-was yang sempat ia cemaskan pupus sudah. Senyum manis yang terkembang di wajah eksotis Kim Kai membuatnya bangga sebagai pria.

"Lelah?"

Kai mengangguk dan Chanyeol segera membawa tubuh Kai ke pelukannya. Kai meringkuk dengan keadaan luar biasa lemas di pelukan Chanyeol. Ia kembali mengeratkan selimut putih satin yang membalut tubuh telanjang mereka. Ia membiarkan saja kesejatian Chanyeol yang terus menusuk-nusuk kelaminnya di bawah dengan tempo lambat. Pergulatan panas mereka telah selesai, tapi menyisihkan waktu menikmati keintiman bersama seperti ini cukup menakjubkan.

"Aku yakin anak ku pasti laki-laki nanti"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"_Feeling_ saja, melihat mu yang sekarang lebih berani mempermainkan penis ku memberi ku isyarat"

"Kau vulgar sekali" ucap Kai tak habis pikir

"Aku bicara apa adanya. Kau tak ingat pernah menangis saat aku mencumbu mu?. Pasti anak ku laki-laki karena pembawaannya berani"

"Dasar tak nyambung, itu tak ada hubungannya. Tapi aku senang jika anak ini laki-laki"

"Aku berharap aku memiliki anak perempuan"

"Jadi kau tak suka jika nanti ia lahir laki-laki?"

"Aku tak bilang begitu. Hanya saja aku ingin punya banyak anak dan paling tidak harus ada satu perempuan diantara nya"

"Aku tak ingin berkali-kali melahirkan"

"Ya sudah, masih banyak wanita lain yang mau hamil anak ku"

"Jahat" ejek Kai sambil memukul pelan dada Chanyeol

"Makanya siap-siap untuk mengandung benih ku tiap tahunnya"

"Tak akan"

"Pasti akan"

Kai cemberut karena Chanyeol tahu ia sulit menolak keinginan pria itu.

"Ahhhhhhh…sssshhhhh "

Kai kembali mendesah keras saat Chanyeol menghisap puncak dadanya yang menegang.

"Chanyeol, sakit…."

Chanyeol melepaskan kegiatan menghisap dan menggigit dada kenyal di depannya setelah Kai berusaha mengangkat kepala nya dari sana.

"Nanti kalau kau sudah melahirkan, beri saja anak ku susu formula"

"Memang nya kenapa kalau aku memberinya ASI?"

"ASI mu tak akan cukup, karena aku juga ingin kau susui"

"Bisakah kau bicara hal yang tak aneh-aneh mulai sekarang Park Chanyeol? kau sayang atau tidak sebenarnya dengan anak mu ini?"

Park Chanyeol tertawa mendengar Kai menanggapi serius leluconnya.

"Aku takut kalau anak ini laki-laki dan wajah nya lebih tampan dari ku kau tak perhatian pada ku lagi. Aku cemburu padanya" keluh Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu kan sekarang rasanya tak di perhatikan?" ujar Kai meledek.

"Aku perhatian pada mu, kau saja yang tak pernah memahami perilaku ku. Oh ya, kau ingin memberi nama anak kita dengan nama yang seperti apa?"

"Aku belum tahu kelaminnya, jadi belum punya nama yang pasti"

"Percaya lah pada ku gadis kasar, anak ku pasti laki-laki"

"Euuhm, aku akan memberinya nama Taeyong. Pasti nama itu cocok untuk anak yang keren, tampan dan manis" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum

"Nama nya Korea sekali. Cari nama lain saja"

"Kita kan orang Korea, kenapa kau malu mengakui negara mu?"

"Aku ingin beda saja"

"Bagaimana kalau Yuta?. Dia kan akan ku lahirkan di Jepang. Namanya terlihat keren dan cocok untuk pria yang berkepribadian lembut"

"Tidak, belum tentu anak ku nanti berkepribadian lembut. Kau saja kasar, pasti anak ku kasar dan tak tahu aturan seperti ku juga"

"Kau terus menolak nama bagus dari ku. Memang nya kau punya nama yang bagus?"

"Ada, aku punya beberapa nama keren. Tapi aku paling suka nama Jeno. Nama itu cocok jadi nama anak ku. Terdengar keren, _playful_ dan berkepribadian cerah seperti ku. Pokoknya itu nama anak ku nanti"

"Pokoknya nama anak ini harus Taeyong. Aku sudah membayang kan wajah nya yang tampan, punya mata yang tajam, tak banyak bicara seperti ku, tapi punya senyum yang sangat tampan seperti mu" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum menerawang

Chanyeol tertegun melihat Kai yang bahagia tentang bayangan anak mereka.

"Baiklah, berarti kau harus memberi ku tiga anak laki-laki. Yang pertama bernama Taeyong, yang kedua adalah Yuta, dan ketiga harus bernama Jeno"

Kai mengangguk menyetujui dan Park Chanyeol yang senang memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah Kai sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

"_Gomawo, my love"_

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol membaca statistik data catatan waktunya pada _free practice dan qualification _dari kepala mekanik umum tim nya_._ Seo Kang Joon sebagai mekanik _intern_ nya juga memberinya beberapa petunjuk mengenai kondisi setingan ban dan suhu Sirkuit Losail Qatar ini. Race pembukaan disini memang diadakan pada malam hari tiap tahunnya. Losail adalah satu-satu nya sirkuit yang di gunakan untuk _race_ GP di Timur Tengah dan merupakan salah satu sirkuit yang sangat berbahaya.

"Jangan terbebani dengan debut mu. Santai saja seperti Park Chanyeol yang seperti biasa"

"Oke"

"Jangan tegang dan serius begitu"

"Tidak, aku memang seperti ini"

"Tapi kau berbeda sekali dengan gadis seksi mu itu?. Kau tak seperti Park Chanyeol yang ku kenal. Apa aku perlu memanggilnya ke sini?"

"Dia sedang istirahat di rumah. Aku menyuruhnya berhenti jadi model di arena balapan lagi. Cinta selalu membuat perbedaan Kang Joon"

"Tapi kau aneh, kau membuat pendekatan yang tak seperti banyak orang lakukan"

"Dia itu_ the special one"_

"Baiklah, sudah saat nya kau menuju _race._ Selamat berjuang!"

Chanyeol mendapatkan tepukan di punggungnya dua kali dari Seo Kang Joon.

Chanyeol segera menuju _grid start_. Matanya melotot saat mendapati Kai ada di _line_ motornya tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Dengan rok putih dan baju hitam seksi Chanyeol melihat Kai mengedipkan mata ke arahnya. Ia memperhatikan rambut Kai yang awalnya hitam legam kini berwarna agak _brunette._ Gadis tinggi itu bersinar dengan payung biru nya.

"Kejutan….." ucap Kai riang

"Kau merebut pekerjaan Seo Kang Joon sebagai _umbrella boy_ ku"

"Dia yang menyuruh ku menemani mu disini, jadi ku pikir tak masalah"

"Tapi aku lapar melihat mu yang berdiri di samping ku"

Kai mencubit lengannya pelan.

"Fokus saja pada balapan mu, jangan gugup Chanyeol. Suhu di negara gurun ini tak stabil. Kau jangan terlalu sering membuat gesekan ban kanan mu dengan aspal saat menikung karena sisi ban kiri mu yang jarang bersentuhan dengan aspal cenderung bersuhu dingin. Jadi kau harus hati-hati di tikungan ke-6. Banyak rider yang jatuh di tikungan tajam itu karena gagal menyeimbangkan kondisi ban nya"

Chanyeol sebagai pembalap tentu saja sudah paham dengan bentuk sirkuit sulit ini dan teknik seperti apa yang harus ia lakukan saat balapan . Tapi mendengar Kai yang peduli dengannya seperti ini ia cukup terhibur dan termotifasi.

"Di kelas Moto GP siapa pembalap yang kau sukai?"

"Aku menyukai gaya balapan Marc Marquez dan sebagai wanita normal aku menyukai gaya _cool_ dan wajah tampan Dani Pedrosa"

"Lihat saja, aku akan lebih keren dari mereka di masa depan"

" Dasar sombong"

Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Chanyeol, semangat ! anak mu bilang ia ingin melihat mu selamat di garis _finish_ nanti"

"Aku akan berusaha menuruti permintaannya"

_CHANKAI_

Kai melambaikan tangannya ke arah Park Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah menyelesaikan seremoni podium dan konfrensi pers nya dan kembali ke _pitt line_ dimana Kai telah lama menunggunya. Peringkat ke tiga bukanlah hasil buruk dari _start_ posisi ke 8. Pembalap utama tim Chanyeol yang bernama Luis, bisa berada di peringkat pertama. Tak masalah, karena ini baru seri pertama. Dan tim Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan euforia kemenangan nya

"Kau impresif, agresif dan atraktif. Aksi_ jumping_ mu di garis _finish_ mengundang _applause _penonton. Ku rasa sudah lama tak ada pembalap nekat seperti Marc Marquez dan almarhum Marco simoncelli yang "gila". Melihat aksi mu tadi seperti melihat mereka di kelas 125 CC beberapa tahun lalu"

"Kini kau makin sering saja memuji ku, apa kau sekarang menjadi fans ku?"

Kai tak mau mengakui kalau ia memuja Chanyeol.

"Kau memang hebat, dan memang pantas untuk di puji"

"Aku agak sungkan bermimpi melampaui pencapaian Luis, pembalap utama kami. Tapi dalam dunia balapan apapun bisa terjadi, jadi mengejar titeljuara dunia adalah target ku selanjutnya"

"Itu bagus sekali. Jika kau bisa juara dunia pasti tim besar moto GP akan merekrut mu. Pasti banyak orang di Asia yang akan bangga pada mu"

"Yang paling penting bagi ku adalah membuat ayah mu merasa bangga pada ku hingga ia bahagia puterinya bersama dengan orang yang tepat. Aku akan menjadikan profesi ku ini bukan hanya permainan, tapi sebuah harapan dan kebahagiaan seperti yang dikatakannya"

"Kalau begitu buktikanlah kalau kau mampu menjadi juara. Aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, tapi aku janji akan mendoakan mu dan belajar memasak dengan benar untuk menjaga pola makan mu" ucap Kai bersungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol yang gemas mencubit ke dua pipi Kai yang halus.

"Banyak orang berkata bahwa mereka hanya jatuh cinta satu kali pada orang yang disukainya. Namun hal itu menurut ku tidaklah benar, karena setiap aku melihat mu, aku jatuh cinta lagi…. lagi…. dan lagi. Kenapa kau suka sekali menjerat hati ku heum? "

Kai yang mendengar rayuan Chanyeol jadi menunduk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dengan wajah yang malu ia mencium pipi kiri Park Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah malam sekali" ucap Kai

Chanyeol memegang bekas kecupan basah bibir _kissable_ Kai di pipinya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai. Ia berjalan menyusul Kai yang sudah keluar _pitt line _menuju tempat parkiran.

"Aku berusaha merangkai kata-kata tadi selama 2 hari. Kemudian hanya ciuman seperti tadi yang ku dapatkan?. Payah!. Kau harus memberi ku hadiah lebih dari ciuman" protes Chanyeol

"Tidak mau. Kau pria gila yang mesum"

"Hahahahaha. Oh ya, kau suka Meksiko?"

"Aku tak tahu banyak tentang negara itu, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kai penasaran

"Kau ini makanya belajar agar tahu banyak tentang Meksiko"

"Memang nya seri selanjutnya ke Meksiko?. Bukankah hanya sirkuit untuk Formula One saja yang menggelar GP disana?"

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan ke sana"

"Kita jalan-jalan di kota Doha ini saja Chanyeol"

"Tidak, Malam ini kita langsung pulang saja dengan penerbangan dini hari"

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Aku ingin kita kembali ke Korea"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kai ingin tahu

"Untuk membuat orang tua ku bersujud di kaki ibu mu"

Kai menghentikan jalannya. Tubuhnya membeku dan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Benarkah..?"

"Jangan terharu, kau suka sekali menangis karena ku. Aku tampak seperti pria jahat untuk mu"

Kai mencium bibir Chanyeol dan melumatnya sangat intim. Walaupun ia tak berharap apa-apa tapi Chanyeol selalu memberinya kejutan yang manis untuknya.

"Yang ini baru _French Kiss_" ujar Chanyeol sambil menjilat bibir nya sendiri.

"Berarti kemarin kau pura-pura tak tahu maksud pesan ibu ku itu?"

"Aku memang tak tahu"

"Lalu dari mana kau tahu maksud kata-kata ibu ku?"

"Aku terus memikirkannya, dan ternyata Kim Suho bisa memberi ku banyak informasi tentang sifat ibu mu yang seorang penyihir itu. Aku jadi paham sekali makna pesan ibu mu. Maaf kemarin aku belum pintar, hahahaha"

"Chanyeol, aku mencintai mu" ucap Kai tulus

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Kai di dinginnya suasana angin gurun yang bertiup.

"Setelah aku menikahi mu, tak akan ada lagi pria yang mengajak mu kencan sembarangan"

"Ayo kita cepat pulangnya" ucap Kai tak sabaran.

"Tapi kita perlu belanja perlengkapan mu dulu disini sebentar"

"Perlengkapan untuk apa?"

"Untuk bulan madu di Meksiko nanti. Aku dengar dari cerita Luis, penari-penari telanjang disini menggunakan pakaian dalam dan bikini yang seksi sekali. Aku ingin kau memakai pakaian dalam dan bikini seperti mereka juga agar bulan madu kita benar-benar panas menggairahkan"

"Dasar brengsek mesum. Pasti kau ikut melihat pertunjukan penari erotis juga kan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat video rekamannya saja"

"Itu sama saja"

"_Baby,_ lihat gadis kasar ini mengomeli ku"

"Dia bilang kau pantas di marahi karena sudah menghianati ku"

"Kalau begitu belajar lah menari erotis agar aku tak melirik ke erotisan penari telanjang"

"Aku tak akan mau"

"Kau pasti mau kalau aku memaksa mu" ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Yang yang paling penting sekarang adalah kau harus tampil sopan di depan ibu ku saat di Korea"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan _tuxedo_ Dolce and Gabbana dan akan menyiapkan bingkisan untuk ibu mu dari Qatar ini"

"Kau akan memberikan apa padanya?"

"Bikini dan lingerie seksi" jawab Chanyeol dan langsung meledakkan tawanya.

Kai pun ikut tersenyum kecil dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Pria ini suka sekali meledek ibunya.

"Tidak, aku akan memberikan bingkisan yang pantas untuk calon mertua ku yang mengerikan itu. Aku juga akan menghormatinya sebagai ibu yang telah membesarkan gadis cantik seperti mu, aku akan menghormatinya sebagai calon nenek anak ku dan aku kan menghormatinya sebagai ibu ku karena sudah memberikan kesempatan menjaga mu seumur hidup ku. Aku tahu tidak mudah mempercayakan gadis seperti mu pada pria seperti ku. Aku akan berterima kasih padanya nanti"

"Park Chanyeol…"

"Heum, ada apa?"

"Kau sempurna untuk ku. Aku tak sabar kau nikahi dan menempati rumah indah yang kau bangun untuk ku dan anak-anak kita"

Chanyeol terkejut dengan perkataan Kai. Gadis itu tersenyum dan terus berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih menerka-nerka darimana Kai tahu kejutan tersembunyi nya.

Ia terus berpikir dan akhirnya menemukan satu nama.

"Seo Kang Joon! aku akan membunuh dan memecat mu karena keisengan mu ini, lihat saja nanti" ucap Chanyeol dendam.

"Kau lama sekali jalannya. Jadi tidak membelikan ku _lingerie_? teriak Kai sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja _my lovely girl. I am coming!" _

Chanyeol sadar perjalanan hidup yang indah bukanlah saat bebas mengencani banyak gadis untuk napsu duniawi, tapi perjalanan hidup yang indah itu tercipta ketika ia mampu berbagi kasih dan memberikan banyak cinta pada gadis yang dicintainya ini. Bahagia adalah ketika ia dan Kai dapat selalu bersama, saling mencinta tanpa mempermasalahkan kekurangan yang mereka punya. Karena hidup yang indah bukanlah tentang mempermasalahkan sebuah perbedaan, melainkan saling melengkapi kekurangan.

.

.

.

.

_FIN_

*********Cinta bukan sekedar menunggu tuk dicintai, melainkan juga keberanian untuk mencintai. Cinta akan sempurna ketika saling melengkapi, dan akan indah ketika dua hati selalu tulus mengasihi********

**##maksudnya pesan dari heechul ke Kai adalah"**

Heechul akan memaafkan Chanyeol jika Chanyeol membawa orang tuanya menemui Heechul (ngelamar maksudnya) dan minta maaf atas perbuatan Chanyeol sbg orang tua. Heechul akan sangat marah jika Chanyeol tak bisa mendidik Kai karena Kai sekarang adalah tanggung jawabnya. Kai juga harus rajin kuliah, menjaga kesehatan dan bayinya jika ingin ibunya menganggap Kai anaknya. Ia juga ingin Chanyeol berhati-hati di lintasan balapan karena tak ingin kejadian yg menimpa appa Kai dialaminya. Dan walaupun ia tak suka dengan perbuatan pasangan Chankai, Heechul tetap akan menyayangi cucu nya"

**Makanya suho bilang "selamat datang di keluarga kami" **

karena suho tahu Heechul sudah mengalah pada pasangan Chankai dan merestui Kai yang memilih Chanyeol sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

**#saya pikir heechul cocok jadi ibu2 yang intelek, judes dan punya nada bicara yang sarkasme.**

**#di tabok Heechul.**

**#saya harap gak muntah baca fic di atas ya**

**Mianhe…**

**Oke, see u in next ff everyone.**


End file.
